Missing Wand
by M. Mellark
Summary: Hermione's wand is missing and she blames Draco for it. What happens when she tries to get it back even though he swears he didn't take it?


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing here. Just borrowed Draco and Hermione for a while.  
**

**Rated M to be safe.  
**

* * *

_**Missing Wand**_

_**By M. Mellark  
**_

Draco Malfoy could be many things, and she sure could make a list about them all… but right now he was a dead man, and she was to be the murderer. Draco had magically vanished from planet Earth and so did her magic wand.

The word "pissed" could not even start to describe how utterly furious she was. Merlin, she was going out of her freaking mind. Hermione had been looking for her wand for about two and half hours now, and she was having no luck at all. The common room had loads of places where you could easily hide a wand, and she had tried to search them all. When she finally accepted she was wasting her time, Hermione decided to sit on the sofa and wait for Malfoy. Then hell would break loose.

Maybe her wand wasn't even there. It could be anywhere in Hogwarts, she even pictured Malfoy throwing her wand into the Black Lake. Oh yes, he was a dead man. Hermione knew that sharing a common room with him, since they were both prefects, was not going to be easy; but she never expected Malfoy to do something like that.

After a few more minutes of delirious waiting, the door opened and he walked in. The whole room was filled with his presence. Malfoy froze when he saw her. She wanted to say many things to him, she even had a speech… but when she saw him standing there all the words vanished; her mind was suddenly blank.

"What? Not going to say anything? With such a glare I was expecting some bloody coarse language and things flying at me" he said as he started to walk again, making his way to the couch.

Coming back to reality, she felt her muscles tensing underneath her skin.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Have you gone out of your bloody mind? You're a total idiot, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as she stood up.

Draco was now resting peacefully on the couch, smirking at her.

"Now that's better" he said as he folded his arms behind his head.

Hermione was breathing really hard; fury coming out of her pores. She was also clenching her jaw really, really hard and she had to stop when it started to hurt.

"Give me my fucking wand back, Malfoy" she demanded.

When had he taken it away anyways? She always had it in her pocket. And when she slept, she put it under her pillow. There was no way Draco would sneak into her room at night just to steal her wand. She glared at him, but Draco just looked back at her with a grin.

"I don't have it" Draco was having the time of his life, she could tell by just looking at his face.

"Give it back!"

"Granger, you're a brill girl. You ought to know that I can't give back something I never took in the first place, now can I?"

"I'll hex you" Hermione threatened him with a wary look on her face.

"You don't have a wand to hex me with, dear"

That was it. Hermione jumped on him, straddling him while she ran her hands all over his torso, trying to feel her wand somewhere beneath his clothes. Then she checked his pockets; the ones on his pants and the ones on his cloak. Nothing. She would've continued her inspection if it wasn't for Draco's hands holding her wrists; he was looking at her with surprise.

"Keep your hands off of me, Granger" then he released her wrists "Actually, get off of me"

"Not until you give me my bloody wand back" Hermione said as she steadied herself atop of him. Malfoy tried to sit up; but she held him down pressing her hands to his chest. She was not going to give up so easily "Give it back. The sooner you do, the sooner I'll be gone" she hissed as she lean forward, closer to his ear.

Draco shivered. It was surprisingly weird finding himself comfortable in that position; he didn't want her to move. He became aware of the feeling of her hands on his chest; they were warm and pressing softly yet firmly against him. He could feel her thighs on both sides of him; Draco could easily run his hands along them, maybe lift up her skirt a little.

Oh no, he was hard now. And the girl with bushy hair felt it too; she widened her eyes and tried to ignore it, but she couldn't.

"Okay, you can stay like that. I'm enjoying it" he mocked.

"I can tell" she said uncomfortable "you know what? I'll just pull your hair until you give it back to me" with that said; she tried to get up, but then Malfoy held her by the hips and forced her down "What the hell, Malfoy?" she asked.

"I quite like watching you like this" he answered.

Hermione blushed. Her whole face turned bright red and Draco laughed. Granger was not that bad; her face was pretty. Her eyes were big and brown, full of mystery and intelligence. Her hair, even though it was sort of messy, it was nice. And then her body, he never really checked her out. But now, he liked what he saw. Hermione's neck looked inviting; he wanted to kiss it. Then he went all the way up to her lips, they were pink and full… Bloody hell, had she always been so beautiful?

"Let me go, Malfoy"

"First, you want me to give you something I don't have" he started "then, you want me to let go of you. You're asking for too much. High maintenance, huh?"

"Enough!"

Hermione started to tickle him, or at least that's what it felt like. But the look on her face gave her intentions away; that girl was actually trying to hurt him. So Draco attacked her too. Her laugh was something worth listening to, her smile lit up her face. They were both laughing when they suddenly lost balance and fell to the floor. Draco rolled over Hermione, positioning himself above her.

"I…" she muttered.

"Yes?" he asked as he fixed his eyes on hers.

He waited; expecting Hermione to say something. But she didn't say anything; she just stared back at him and kept still beneath him. Her eyes were dark, and that was when Draco knew what he had to do.

Then he just shortened the space between them and leaned forward to kiss her. It was a passionate and hungry kiss; he wanted more of her, more of the sweet taste of her mouth. It was even better than chocolate or anything else he had ever tasted. He relished at feeling of her soft lips against his own. He then nibbled at her lower lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Then he stiffened. Was he really kissing Hermione Granger? And most important: Was he really asking her for permission? No, that was not something he would do.

He was about to force his way through her lips when Hermione opened her mouth, not much but enough for him to enter. He smiled to himself, he was happy. He managed to somehow be able to caress her face; her skin was soft and slightly hot. He could hear her panting…

"We should stop this, you know?" he said trying to move away from her. But this time, it was Hermione the one to who held him in place, paralyzing him completely.

"Don't go" she said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked, not sure if he had heard well.

"I just…" then she went silent again, he could see Granger struggling to get the words out, her frustration was sort of funny. He scolded himself; that was not the right time to start laughing. So he just kept looking at her, waiting for the answer.

"Just don't go?" she asked holding his arm.

"What if you ever regret it?"

That was his biggest concern at the moment. He didn't want to hear Hermione complaining all the time, saying that everything that happened between them was a mistake. Draco could already picture her giving the typical excuses such as "I was feeling lonely" or "I wasn't thinking" or crap like that. Whatever was about to happen; he didn't want Granger to regret it.

"I won't regret it" she said looking at him straight in the eye "I'm not drunk or high and nobody has to know about this" then Hermione saw this weird look on his face "And yes, I'm sure" she added.

_She read my mind? How did she know I was about to ask her that?_

Draco shook his head, then leaned forward again and whispered in her ear.

"Deal, Granger"

Then Hermione kissed him and that was all he needed to keep going.

_**Few hours later…**_

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

They were both resting on the carpet of the common room, both naked and in a mess of limbs. Hermione's head was resting in the crook of his neck and he was caressing her back with smooth and soft moves. Draco was still trying to breathe normally again, but his heart was racing and he was sure Granger was feeling the same.

Her voice was raspy when she spoke.

"I'm feeling bloody amazing" Hermione said "Merlin, I swear I saw stars" she knew she was just feeding Draco's ego, but she didn't mind.

"I'm glad"

Hermione was feeling sleepy; she could stay there with him like that until kingdom come. She loved the feeling of his arms around her; she loved the way he smelled and… Wow, she loved many things about him.

But as much as she loved, she hated. He was arrogant, rude, and hard to trust… he was dangerous.

"Granger?" he called.

"Yes?"

"Would you please look at the bookshelf over there? No need to stand up, just look carefully" Draco said as he ran his hand along her bare back.

Hermione shivered, but she did as he said. She looked at the bookshelf that was right in front of them. Many of the books there she had already read. Apart from books, there was also a small sculpture of a snake and that was it.

"Okay, done" she assured.

"You sure, luv? Nothing weird there? Or out of place maybe…" his tone now was wary.

She checked again, yet she didn't see anything.

"No, anything" Hermione raised her head just a little bit, just to look at him. Draco turned around and rested on his elbow, and then she suddenly had the urge to cover herself up… So she did. She put his uniform shirt on, since hers was nowhere to be seen.

"When was the last time you took a book from that shelf?"

After a few seconds she answered.

"Yesterday" he smirked at her "What? Tell me what's going on!" Hermione was losing her temper.

"Granger, your bloody wand is there. Right next to the green big book" Draco said as he pointed with his finger.

Hermione scanned back and then she saw the thin and long object. She suddenly blushed and turned around, hiding from him.

"I'm so stupid, so stupid… I forgot I put it there… Stupid, bloody stupid…" she muttered feeling totally ashamed. But then she remembered.

"You bastard!" she yelled "You knew what I was talking about when you saw me all furious, why the hell didn't you just tell me it was there? You knew where it was!"

"And lose the chance to piss you off? Come on, Granger. That's not something I would do. Thought you knew me better than that" Draco blinked an eye to her "If I had told you, we wouldn't be here right now"

Hermione smiled, just a little bit.

"Personally, I'm glad I didn't tell you…" Draco said "And, even though you look sexy as hell with my shirt on, I like you better with nothing on"

And she was not going to say it out loud, but she was really glad too... And as she opened Draco's shirt, Hermione knew that this was the begining of a twisted but amazing thing.

* * *

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I tried my best to correct them all. With that said... Would you please leave a review? Makes writers happier ;)**


End file.
